Legend Of Zelda, The Two Queen War
by Rencoon
Summary: I am keeping this story a tad on the short side, just because with in, I am also going to be adding drawings in as well later on to give the viewer a look into my imagination on how the legend came to be. This is a prequel to Ocarina of Time, and I mean Prequel. Hyrule is a new land, and flourishing. Drawings will come later... Enjoy
1. Peace Treaty

Chapter 1. Peace Treaty

The smell of fresh baked goods wafted through the air as a young boy lay sleeping. The sun was warm on his face, but the room was still cool from the night air. He rolled away from the sunlight beaming in and covered his body with a blanket. Standing at the door, a young woman looked in, smiling at her sleeping child. She silently crept over to his bedside and sat down, kissing him on the forehead. Although he was seventeen, she still looked at him like he was her baby, always and forever.

"Link, sweetie wake up. You're needed at the castle." She whispered softly to him.

He rolled back over, brushing away his blonde hair, and rubbing his eyes. "Thanks mom." He smiled meekly at her and waited for her to leave the room before getting dressed.

When he walked out, he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed a bun and headed out from the house. Outside, the castle town of Hyrule was bustling. Although a town still in the midst of being built, it was already bustling with many businesses. He made his way to the unfinished fountain and ate his breakfast all the while watching people get to work. When he was finished He got up, and brushed his hands off on his green tunic and walked towards the castle.

The grass in the field was blowing gently in the wind, as butterflies scattered the field and trees, gently landing on field flowers. Linked walked slowly as though not to disturb their peace as he made his way to the castle. Not finished itself, the castle was a grand piece of structure looking out onto all of the land. Before the gates, Link turned back and looked out. From the hill top, he could see a small ranch to the North, and other bustling villages, that were only made out by silhouettes and smoke. He closed his eyes and held his head back as he felt the breeze against his face.

"Hey kid! Let's go! You're gonna be late again!" A man in clad armor stood at the gate, and opened it slowly. Link shook off the moment of blissfulness and entered the grounds. The gate clicking shut behind him, he looked at the elder fellow looking at him. He stood tall and sturdy with a thick mangey beard and bushy eyebrows that stretch across his forehead in a single line. He was already sweating even though it was the morning light.

"Well kid! Let's go. The King needs to see a page today, and I summoned you to do it!" His big booming voice made Link surprisingly calm. He always found this man to be a kind hearted soul despite his appearance.

Link entered the throne room alone and bowed to the King and Queen. Upon getting up, the King let out a smile and a chuckle. A rather jolly looking man all around, his beard was well maintained but showed signs of aging. His wife, the Queen on the other hand was a young beautiful woman with blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She always remained silent, but was serene in nature.

"Link, my young Page" He bellowed in the hall. "As a Page destined to be a knight, you are to be given tasks that will gain you honor and privileges to completing your quest. I am assigning you to deliver a Peace Treaty to all surrounding villages who have been here before we have. It is to ensure peace all along Hyrule in the years to come of our people. You are to deliver first to the Gerudo Valley. These people have been here the longest, and deserve utmost respect as it is us coming onto their land. Do so there, and report back when finished to continue on to the other village people."

Link shook his head in agreement and grabbed the bag of treaties, took a bow to the King once more, and left the Throne room.

In the castle gardens. Link sat down and opened the treaty bag. All treaties were sealed with imperial wax seal, bearing two wings and a triangular structure. He felt the cold wax with his fingers, and peered up noticing a young blonde girl watching him. She came over to him.

"What are you doing page?" She asked.

He looked at her hesitantly, but smiled. "I'm taking a moment to relax before I head out on my task for your father, the King."

She let out a giggle and moved a little closer, not much younger than him, they only shared their age range. "I meant, what are you doing trying to figure out our seal?"

He quickly put the papers back in the bag and got up. "Nothing, Just a peculiar crest that is hard to understand that's all. "

"Hehehehe. Our family made it our seal when we moved here due to a legend of three women who created the land. The wings stand for our land to soar. We were told that story from the Gerudo, but I can't tell you anymore" She smiled smiled back at her, and bid farewell.

Standing back in the town center, he hugged his mother good bye, and took one last look at the village, and headed out into the open field of Hyrule now.

The young boy travelled for days, only stopping to sleep, and to sit down to eat a small meal, but he finally arrived to a rocky cliff side with red sand blowing, and stopping at a large wooden gate. The woman opened the gate and invited the young boy inside their land. After crossing a bridge with a raging river below, he made his way to the rocky village.

Carved into the mountain, the village was constructed with columns, standing tall, and featuring two ladies on either side of the mountain sitting elegantly with poise, and beautiful as ever. Atop of the heads, large jewels shone in the sunlight, one blue, one red. He was then guided inside the palace by the village and brought into a high carved out ceiling room with blue gems on one side, and red ones littered on the other sides floor, gleaming at the ceiling from the sun. Sitting at the end were two ladies. Like the sculptures outside, they resembled each one accurately. Two tall beautiful women, one with a blue jewel crown, the other with a red, both sat before the young boy. Link bowed to them both and presented them with the peace treaty.

The woman in blue peered over the treaty paper with a smile and looked at the young boy. "My my. Such a young boy before us presenting these papers for the king... do you know what it is for young man?"

He stood quietly shaking his head. The Queen in the red crown now spoke." It is a peace treaty. Meaning that the King wants us to get along and nothing to happen between all our people."

They both got up revealing long elegant dresses that scattered along the floor that Link now noticed being the gems on the floor. "My sister Kotake and myself have both decided that it would do the country good..."

"If we were all at peace, especially since our child is being raised here." They both took turns speaking. "My sister Koume and I have been raising Gerudo boys here because we are the only females who can bare boys. This is the soul reason my sister and myself became Queens" Kotake pronounced.

Link was then given the papers back fully signed, and head back out to dessert heat. Outside he was greeted by a man, about age 25. He had fiery red hair, and dark deep soul less eyes. His skin had an olive tint to it, and he was littered in gems, the same colors as the two queens.

He peered down at Link and smiled. "No doubt you have just received my mothers treaties all signed for peace huh?"

Link just nodded.

"Lets walk young boy." Said the man.

Looking out onto a barren land of sand, Link stood with the tall man, as he just stared at the sun. He looked down at Link, but this time, there was no smile. "My name is Donganda. My mother's gave birth to me in this land. They are powerful women, both of them, but the one thing they don't see is how power hungry your people are boy. They think this will bring peace, but it's just and excuse for your King to take our land away from us even more. I can't say anything though because I am just a young prince so to speak. Boy... Take the mountainside back to the castle. It is far quicker and less dangerous."

Link entered a small cave on the mountainside, but was quickly turned away from sun light. Upon turning back to get out, he could hear Donganda yelling. "YOUR KIND IS TRYING TO EXECUTE US BOY! KNOW YOUR PLACE AND LEAVE OUR LAND TO US! WE WILL NO LONGER TAKE YOUR OPPRESSION!"

... Link was then left in the dark cave as he heard Donganda's laughter fading away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Peace Treaty

The smell of fresh baked goods wafted through the air as a young boy lay sleeping. The sun was warm on his face, but the room was still cool from the night air. He rolled away from the sunlight beaming in and covered his body with a blanket. Standing at the door, a young woman looked in, smiling at her sleeping child. She silently crept over to his bedside and sat down, kissing him on the forehead. Although he was seventeen, she still looked at him like he was her baby, always and forever.

"Link, sweetie wake up. You're needed at the castle." She whispered softly to him.

He rolled back over, brushing away his blonde hair, and rubbing his eyes. "Thanks mom." He smiled meekly at her and waited for her to leave the room before getting dressed.

When he walked out, he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed a bun and headed out from the house. Outside, the castle town of Hyrule was bustling. Although a town still in the midst of being built, it was already bustling with many businesses. He made his way to the unfinished fountain and ate his breakfast all the while watching people get to work. When he was finished He got up, and brushed his hands off on his green tunic and walked towards the castle.

The grass in the field was blowing gently in the wind, as butterflies scattered the field and trees, gently landing on field flowers. Linked walked slowly as though not to disturb their peace as he made his way to the castle. Not finished itself, the castle was a grand piece of structure looking out onto all of the land. Before the gates, Link turned back and looked out. From the hill top, he could see a small ranch to the North, and other bustling villages, that were only made out by silhouettes and smoke. He closed his eyes and held his head back as he felt the breeze against his face.

"Hey kid! Let's go! You're gonna be late again!" A man in clad armor stood at the gate, and opened it slowly. Link shook off the moment of blissfulness and entered the grounds. The gate clicking shut behind him, he looked at the elder fellow looking at him. He stood tall and sturdy with a thick mangey beard and bushy eyebrows that stretch across his forehead in a single line. He was already sweating even though it was the morning light.

"Well kid! Let's go. The King needs to see a page today, and I summoned you to do it!" His big booming voice made Link surprisingly calm. He always found this man to be a kind hearted soul despite his appearance.

Link entered the throne room alone and bowed to the King and Queen. Upon getting up, the King let out a smile and a chuckle. A rather jolly looking man all around, his beard was well maintained but showed signs of aging. His wife, the Queen on the other hand was a young beautiful woman with blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She always remained silent, but was serene in nature.

"Link, my young Page" He bellowed in the hall. "As a Page destined to be a knight, you are to be given tasks that will gain you honor and privileges to completing your quest. I am assigning you to deliver a Peace Treaty to all surrounding villages who have been here before we have. It is to ensure peace all along Hyrule in the years to come of our people. You are to deliver first to the Gerudo Valley. These people have been here the longest, and deserve utmost respect as it is us coming onto their land. Do so there, and report back when finished to continue on to the other village people."

Link shook his head in agreement and grabbed the bag of treaties, took a bow to the King once more, and left the Throne room.

In the castle gardens. Link sat down and opened the treaty bag. All treaties were sealed with imperial wax seal, bearing two wings and a triangular structure. He felt the cold wax with his fingers, and peered up noticing a young blonde girl watching him. She came over to him.

"What are you doing page?" She asked.

He looked at her hesitantly, but smiled. "I'm taking a moment to relax before I head out on my task for your father, the King."

She let out a giggle and moved a little closer, not much younger than him, they only shared their age range. "I meant, what are you doing trying to figure out our seal?"

He quickly put the papers back in the bag and got up. "Nothing, Just a peculiar crest that is hard to understand that's all. "

"Hehehehe. Our family made it our seal when we moved here due to a legend of three women who created the land. The wings stand for our land to soar. We were told that story from the Gerudo, but I can't tell you anymore" She smiled smiled back at her, and bid farewell.

Standing back in the town center, he hugged his mother good bye, and took one last look at the village, and headed out into the open field of Hyrule now.

The young boy travelled for days, only stopping to sleep, and to sit down to eat a small meal, but he finally arrived to a rocky cliff side with red sand blowing, and stopping at a large wooden gate. The woman opened the gate and invited the young boy inside their land. After crossing a bridge with a raging river below, he made his way to the rocky village.

Carved into the mountain, the village was constructed with columns, standing tall, and featuring two ladies on either side of the mountain sitting elegantly with poise, and beautiful as ever. Atop of the heads, large jewels shone in the sunlight, one blue, one red. He was then guided inside the palace by the village and brought into a high carved out ceiling room with blue gems on one side, and red ones littered on the other sides floor, gleaming at the ceiling from the sun. Sitting at the end were two ladies. Like the sculptures outside, they resembled each one accurately. Two tall beautiful women, one with a blue jewel crown, the other with a red, both sat before the young boy. Link bowed to them both and presented them with the peace treaty.

The woman in blue peered over the treaty paper with a smile and looked at the young boy. "My my. Such a young boy before us presenting these papers for the king... do you know what it is for young man?"

He stood quietly shaking his head. The Queen in the red crown now spoke." It is a peace treaty. Meaning that the King wants us to get along and nothing to happen between all our people."

They both got up revealing long elegant dresses that scattered along the floor that Link now noticed being the gems on the floor. "My sister Kotake and myself have both decided that it would do the country good..."

"If we were all at peace, especially since our child is being raised here." They both took turns speaking. "My sister Koume and I have been raising Gerudo boys here because we are the only females who can bare boys. This is the soul reason my sister and myself became Queens" Kotake pronounced.

Link was then given the papers back fully signed, and head back out to dessert heat. Outside he was greeted by a man, about age 25. He had fiery red hair, and dark deep soul less eyes. His skin had an olive tint to it, and he was littered in gems, the same colors as the two queens.

He peered down at Link and smiled. "No doubt you have just received my mothers treaties all signed for peace huh?"

Link just nodded.

"Lets walk young boy." Said the man.

Looking out onto a barren land of sand, Link stood with the tall man, as he just stared at the sun. He looked down at Link, but this time, there was no smile. "My name is Donganda. My mother's gave birth to me in this land. They are powerful women, both of them, but the one thing they don't see is how power hungry your people are boy. They think this will bring peace, but it's just and excuse for your King to take our land away from us even more. I can't say anything though because I am just a young prince so to speak. Boy... Take the mountainside back to the castle. It is far quicker and less dangerous."

Link entered a small cave on the mountainside, but was quickly turned away from sun light. Upon turning back to get out, he could hear Donganda yelling. "YOUR KIND IS TRYING TO EXECUTE US BOY! KNOW YOUR PLACE AND LEAVE OUR LAND TO US! WE WILL NO LONGER TAKE YOUR OPPRESSION!"

... Link was then left in the dark cave as he heard Donganda's laughter fading away...


End file.
